Gravis
Gravis is the current Elemental Master of Gravity and was a competitor in Master Chen's Tournament of Elements, alongside the other Elemental Masters of his generation. In the second round of the event, Gravis fought against Griffin Turner, who used his element to claim the Jadeblade—beating Gravis. Afterwards, he was ridden of his powers and forced to work in Chen's Noodle Factory. Eventually, Gravis would ally with the other Elemental Masters to reclaim their elements. Gravis and the Elemental Masters united against Chen, who completed a spell that transformed him and his followers into fake Anacondrai. Consequently, an ancient conflict was renewed, as the new alliance of Elemental Masters fought Chen's army at the Corridor of Elders before Garmadon sacrificed himself in a bid to banish their adversaries to the Cursed Realm. Months after the war's end, Clouse released Nadakhan from the Teapot of Tyrahn. Infuriated over the destruction of his home realm, Nadakhan sought revenge on the Ninja and began trapping the Elemental Masters in the Sword of Souls to eliminate any opposition. At one point, Gravis was imprisoned in the weapon offscreen,https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/789027807217094657" but after Jay made his final wish, recent events were erased and he was freed. History Gravis is the descendant of the Elemental Master of Gravity. Tournament of Elements The Invitation Gravis was one of those invited to participate in the Tournament of Elements. He accepted and met the other Elemental Masters on the New Ninjago City pier at midnight where they were picked up by Clouse to be taken to Chen's Island. While on the ferry, Gravis meditated while using his powers to make nearby objects float. Only One Can Remain Gravis obtained a Jadeblade by taking the one Cole won from Paleman after he raised it in a moment of triumph. He later cheered when Karlof was shown to have the last Jadeblade and cheered louder after Kai outsmarted Karlof and won. Versus .]] Gravis was announced as the second competitor of the first match, where he fought against Griffin Turner to obtain a Jadeblade from a cherry blossom tree. Although both had an even start, Griffin began to annoy Gravis by running around him and using the branches to knock him off balance: Gravis then buried the Master of Speed using the blossoms. He then levitated the Jadeblade towards him, but unfortunately, Griffin grabbed it first, knocking the master of gravity out of the tournament. Chen then activated a trapdoor, which Gravis laughed at since he was still levitating, though fell in when Chen pressed a button that somehow dropped a sandbag on him. Spellbound After the factory was put on lockdown, Gravis and the other imprisoned masters gather around Zane as Cole explained their plan to use the sewer pipes to escape, though the plan was foiled thanks to the arrival of Dareth. After they decided to build a Roto Jet to blast their way out, Gravis searched the factory for usable parts. Breakout After Dareth was sent to the Noodle Factory, thus ruining their plan to escape via the sewer network, Gravis suggested that they just sneak out through the tunnels. The Forgotten Element Gravis helped with building the roto jet and after it was completed he join the others in subduing the guards and escaping the factory. When Kai destroyed Chen's staff, Gravis' element returned to him and he helped his allies in defeating Chen's followers but Chen and a select few henchmen escaped. The Elemental Fighters captured Chen's henchmen and took control of the island. The Day of the Dragon Gravis and the other elemental fighters did battle with Chen's followers who were turned into Anacondrai before the Anacondrai Army escaped with the intent conquering Ninjago. When seeing Kai and Zane awaken Elemental dragons, Gravis awoke his own Elemental Gravity Dragon and headed after Chen's army with the other fighters. The Greatest Fear of All Gravis used his Gravity Dragon to fly back to Ninjago where he watched over the city with the other masters. He is then seen with his allies when twenty noodle trucks ready to confront Chen's army. However, the trucks began heading in various directions to presumably attack the villages, Gravis pursued one of them, only to find it empty. Like many others, he lost his dragon out of fear and was left stranded as Chen invaded without problem. The Corridor of Elders ]] After receiving a message from Neuro, Gravis met up with the other masters in the Samurai X Cave. There, Gravis questioned how they would be able to stop Chen's army as they no longer were able to control their elemental dragons. Eventually, they decided to make their stand against Chen's army in the Corridor of Elders. During the ensuring battle, Gravis fought bravely against the Imposter Anacondrai, and when Chen caused one of the statues to fall on the people of Ninjago, the Master of Gravity used his power to move it out of the way. He celebrated with the other masters when victory was achieved. He is later seen making amends with the ninja promising to help them with any problems they might face in the future. Description Gravis appears to have facial hair, including a mustache-goatee. He wears a large maroon turban with a rusty golden stud on the front of it, a maroon robe, and dark brown pants. He accentuates his outfit with brown scarves and dull grey armor. He also has a symbol on his turban/torso which resembles an eight-pointed throwing star. Appearances Notes *Gravis's torso is a recolored version of Zane's armored variant from The Titanium Ninja. *His name is based on Lagravis, a character from Legends of Chima, and his element Gravity. *Gravis is one of the four Elemental Masters left without a minifigure. *Gravis is an unlockable character in The LEGO Ninjago Movie Videogame. His blind bag can be found in the level "Ninjago City Downtown." **In the game, Gravis wields a black sword similar to the one Lloyd wields and can perform basic Spinjitzu despite the fact that Gravis lacks both in the TV series. Gallery Levitation.png|Gravis using gravity to levitate himself Gravis Attack.png|Gravis making his first offensive attack on Griffin Turner DGravis.png|In LEGO Dimensions LDGravis.png File:C3cxoWBWIAAOv3z.jpg|First concept of him References pl:Gravis Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2015 Category:2015 characters Category:Characters without a minifigure Category:Gravity Category:Elemental masters Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Tournament of Elements Participants Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Heroes Category:Ally of the ninja Category:The Tournament of Elements